Моя песня
Моя песня (англ. I'm Singing) — песня, исполняемая Душевой лейкой и многим другими в серии "Песня". Русская версия= :лейка ::Пусть дождь за окно, ::И всё же надежда вернётся в твой дом ::Вместе с песнеееей! ::Устал от забот, ::Но от мыслей тревожных спасёт ::Эта песняяя! ::А стучать тебя не учили? :Николь ::Попрошу, замолчать: ::Ты мешаешь всем жителям спать ::Своей песнееей! :лейка ::Ооо! ::Свои нервы сбереги, ::Утром встала не с той ты ноги. ::Слушай песнююю! ::Лишь обломок в стене, ::Но поддержит силы во мне ::Моя пееесняя! :Робинсон ::Есть проблемы с женой, ::Но найду я уют и покой ::В этой пеееснеее! :Гэри ::Тяжёл твой удел. ::Раньше времени я поседел, ::Но есть песняяя! :Бродяга ::Я продал кровать. ::Мне нечего больше терять, ::Кроме песниии! Эй! :Ларри ::Пять суток без сна, ::Но усталость совсем не страшна ::В этой песнеее! :Джотунхейм ::Почти двести лет ::Хранит кожа естественный цвет ::С этой песнеей! :Гектор ::Каждый милорд ::При встрече со мною поёт ::Эту пеееснюю! :Симиан ::Приятный сюрприз, ::Что нет ни подростков, ни крыс ::В моей песнеее! :Крыса ::Твоя жизнь без детей. ::У меня сорок восемь детей ::И эта песняяя! :вторая часть песни :крыса ::Йе! Сплошной лабиринт. :крыса ::Основной отказал нам инстинкт, :крысы ::Но мы вместеее! :крыса ::Сядем здесь, я устал. :крыса ::Нет, здесь очень плохой персонал. ::Продолжим песнююю! :третья часть песни :лейка ::Мне сдавило багажников грудь. ::Она мне могла намекнуть ::Этой песнееей! :завершающая часть песни :лейка ::Её не убедить, ::Но на горло не дам наступить ::Моей песнеей! О, а, о! ::Мне не повезло: ::В этой жизни всё барахло, ::Кроме пеесниии! |-| Оригинальная версия= :лейка ::The day might be gray ::But you can chase all your troubles away ::When you're singing! ::So things may seem blue, ::But what does that matter to you ::When you're singing! ::Hey, don't you ever knock? :Николь ::You're too loud, keep it down, ::Or you'll wake everybody in town ::With your singing! :лейка ::Aww! ::You look rough and half dead ::Did you get out the wrong side of bed? ::Let's keep singing— aah! ::I've been ripped from the wall ::But it feels like no trouble at all ::'Cause I'm singing! :Робинсон ::My wife hates my guts ::And my neighbors are driving me nuts ::But I'm singing— oof! :Гэри ::I'm tired, underpaid ::My hair prematurely grayed ::But I'm singing! :Бродяга ::A bird stole my shoes ::I thought I had nothing to lose ::Still I'm singing! Hey! :Ларри ::My fifth all-night shift ::My mind is startling to bamboo ::But I'm singing! :Джотунхейм ::My face looks a state ::Though I've only just turned twenty-eight ::Still I'm singing! :Гектор ::My head's up in space ::I've got aeroplanes stuck in my face ::But I'm singing! :Симиан ::These kids are all brats ::And the school is infested with rats ::Still I'm singing! Hmm? Aah! :Крыса ::My life's on the skids ::Got a hundred seventy kids ::Still I'm singing! :вторая часть песни :крыса ::Yuck! These sewers are a maze :крыса ::And we haven't eaten in days :крысы ::But we're singing! :крыса ::Let's try here, there's no queues :крыса ::That's because it's had awful reviews ::Let's keep looking! :третья часть песни :лейка ::I'm claustrophobic, I can't breathe ::She could've just asked me to leave ::But I'm singing! :завершающая часть песни :лейка ::Cast off, thrown away ::But I won't let it ruin my day ::'Cause I'm singing! Ah, oh! ::I'm cold and alone ::And I fear that I'm not going home ::But I'm singing! en:I'm Singing Категория:Песни пятого сезона